


Dog Tags

by jynx



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Porn, dogtags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really, really likes Steve's dog tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

Tony shoved Steve up against the wall, kissing him hungrily, hands tugging at his dog tags. Steve's hands held his hips tightly, keeping him pressed against him, keeping their bodies connected.

“What is it with you and dog tags?” Steve asked in amusement when they came up for air. “Half the time we do this, you go grabbing for them.”

Tony just grinned at him and ducked his head to nibble and suck on Steve's neck, not saying a thing. Hands pried Steve's clothes off as he pressed hungry, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. Steve groaned, head falling back to thunk against the door, hands already pulling Tony's clothes off.

“Get on the bed,” Steve growled, pushing Tony away from him, taking control of the situation back. “Strip, hands and knees.”

Tony smirked at him, “Make me,” he dared.

Steve grabbed him round the waist and tossed him onto the bed, “Strip.”

Tony, flushed, started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off hastily. Steve stood there, arms crossed, watching. Tony stripped all the faster for it, something that Steve never quite understood, but had no problem taking advantage of every now and then.

“Hands and knees, now,” Steve ordered.

Tony smirked at him before obeying, “Whatever you say, Captain, sir.”

Steve stripped quickly and got on the bed behind him, running his hands down and over Tony's back before grabbing his ass. “This what you want?” Steve asked, grinding his hips against him.

Tony groans hungrily, “Yes, god, Steve!”

Steve smirked at him, biting down at the back of his neck. “How much do you want it?”

Tony turned his head, reach out to grab Steve and kiss him hungrily, fingers twining around the dog tags. “Fuck me, Steve.”

Steve grinned, nipping his lip before kissing him hungrily. “Yeah, all right.”

He reached over and grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers and doing his best to get Tony ready. He tilted his head, sucking on Tony's shoulder, sliding a finger in, slowly opening him up. Tony let his head fall forward, nearly touching the bed, just relaxing and giving himself over to the sensation. Steve added another finger, stretching him and doing his best to be quick about it. He ached with the need to make Tony scream, to force him open...

“Steve, please hurry,” Tony groaned, fingers flexing against the bed. “Need you so bad.”

Steve's breathing quickened and he moved his fingers teasingly, know exactly where to hit...

“SHIT!” Tony swore, back arching into Steve's touch, gasping. “Oh fuck, do that again.”

Steve chuckled and slowly pulled his fingers out, “Who's in charge here?”

“You,” Tony moaned.

“Exactly,” Steve murmured, grabbing the lube again, this time to slick himself up, “and I'm not about to let you tell me what to do, rich boy.”

Tony growled at him, “Steve.”

Steve ignored it, pressing teasingly against his entrance and nibbling across Tony's shoulders, leaving a very telling hickey high on his neck – Pepper was going to kill one of them, and Steve sure as hell knew it wasn't going to be him. Tony growled again, hips rolling back; Steve ignore it, reaching down and grabbing Tony's wrists, pulling them out from under him, leaving Tony to support himself on his elbows. Growling, Tony turned and glared at him, eyes narrowed.

Steve smirked and pushed in, the head of his cock forcing Tony open. Groaning, the scowl left Tony's face, fading into an intense look of pleasure and need. Steve kept his wrists pinned to the bed, his other hand on Tony's hip, keeping him steady and he continued to push in inch by inch until he was fully seated against Tony.

“Ohgod,” Tony gasped, resting his head against his forearm. “Steve, move, please.”

“Don't want to,” Steve teased, biting him again; Tony shuddered under him, moaning encouragement.

Tony had his eyes closed, was obviously working on controlling himself; Steve figured he was probably reciting pi. It was that, the obvious attempt to cool himself that made Steve pull out before slamming back in, enjoying the gasp and groan he got in response. Tony was pushing back, legs spreading a little more to brace himself better. 

Steve took his hand off Tony's wrists and he leaned over Tony, brushing his lips against the top bone in his back. “How hard do you want it?” he murmured, keeping his thrusts shallow and short for the moment.

Tony was breathless when he answered, “Don't want to be able to walk, let alone sit, without remembering.”

Steve grinned against his skin before biting lightly, “Your wish is my pleasure.”

Tony reached out with one hand, bracing himself against the headboard and Steve began fucking him with the intent to make sure Tony felt this for the rest of the night and certainly the whole of tomorrow. Tony rocked back with him on each thrust, loudly swearing each time Steve hit his prostate. Slowly, Tony moved his other hand to the headboard, clutching at it as Steve pressed closer against him, chest to back. Reaching back with one hand, Tony grabbed Steve's dog tags, pulling him closer and rooting him while Tony turned his head to kiss him hungrily, obviously needing the grounding. Steve freed a hand from Tony's hip to reach down and grab him, enjoying the needy gasp Tony let loose into Steve's mouth as he started working him roughly.

Steve controlled the entire situation, a welcomed change from the norm, and he rewarded Tony for that loss of control, showing him just how much better it was when Tony didn't try and top from the bottom. 

“Ohgod, Steve, so close!” Tony groaned, hand still gripping his dog tags tightly. “So close, tell me you're close?”

Steve chuckled, slightly breathless and slightly wicked as he shifted his grip on Tony's cock to grip the base tightly, denying him the ability to cum. “You'll cum when I let you,” he whispered into his ear before nipping and sucking on the lobe.

A desperate whine was his answer, Tony clearly anything but happy with this latest development. Steve, though, really didn't care as he continued to wring moans and cries out of Tony, obviously driving him close and closer to the edge. A hard yank on his tags pulled him in for a hungry, biting kiss, anything but gentle (he swore he could taste blood), but he didn't let up on his hold. He had shifted his hips, making sure each thrust was right against Tony's prostate, ensuring that Tony was too distracted by the pleasure to come up with a way to get Steve to let him cum.

“Steve, ohgod,” Tony gasped, unable to do more than moan his name.

Steve groaned as Tony's body started to tighten around him – he might not be allowed to cum quite yet, but his body needed to and he probably wasn't too far away from a dry orgasm at this point. Steve was close too, so very close, and pulling Tony into a hungry, demanding kiss, he started stroking Tony's cock, encouraging him to cum.

Almost as soon as he'd started moving his hand again, Tony came with a shout, back arching back against Steve, crying his name. Steve groaned, letting Tony's orgasm pull him into his own, resting his head between Tony's shoulders and just wallowing in the pleasure.

It was a few minutes, easily, before either of them came back to themselves enough to move. Tony untangled his fingers from Steve's dog tags, letting him pull away and out, going easily as Steve rolled him onto his back. The reason Steve did this, taking such complete control and ordering Tony around was for the expression on Tony's face right now and the complete languidness of his body. Steve leaned down and kissed the completely relaxed, blissed out expression, free of any and all masks and defenses. All Steve had now was pure, unadulterated Tony.

“Welcome home,” Steve grinned, kissing him lazily.

Tony smiled into the kiss and wiggled a little against him, “Mm, hello.”


End file.
